Dang frogs!
by Rinkeru
Summary: "What do you want yo- CHIGIII! What the hell is that?" Lovino said jumping back and falling on his butt. "Get that away from me!"


_**Dang frogs!~**_

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

><p>"Hey big brother! Look what I have!" Feliciano called as he ran up to his brother.<p>

"What do you want yo- CHIGIII! What the hell is that?" Lovino said jumping back and falling on his butt. "Get that away from me!"

"But brother! It's just a little frog! See~" Feliciano replied and dropped the frog on his, less than interested, brother.

"EEEKKK! YOU DUMB BASTARD! GET IT AWAY!"

"Okay, okay big brother. I didn't know you were afraid of frogs!"

"I'm not afraid, dammit." Lovino replied; his face flushed.

"Really? That's great because I have a lot more! And I left them all in your room!"

"YOU WHAT?" Lovino yelled as he got up and scurried to his room down the hall.

He opened his room door to be greeted to what seemed to be a thousand frogs. His jaw dropped wide open as he watched them hop all over the place.

"Aren't they cute?" Feliciano questioned as he walked up beside his brother.

"N-NO! They certainly are not cute! Get all these damn frogs out of my room! NOW."

"Bu-"

"No fucking buts, Feliciano! Get them out!"

Feliciano knew that when his brother called him by his human name that he meant business. "Okay. I'm sorry."

He slowly stepped in his brother's room and heard the door slam behind him. "Well little froggys, looks like you have to leave now."

Feliciano struggled to catch the frogs. It had already been ten minutes and he hadn't caught one yet. "Come on guys! My brother will be even madder if you guys are still he-"

"Hey bonehead, did you get the frogs out yet?"

Feliciano froze. "A-almost big brother!"

"Well hurry up, dammit! I'm tired!"

Feliciano sighed in relief as he heard his brother walk away and started to think of a way to get all the frogs out. "_Frogs like water, right?"_

Feliciano snuck pass his brother, who was sitting on the couch watching television, and got a good-sized bowl. He filled it with water and snuck back into Lovino's room.

"Here you are froggys! Just jump right in here!"

Feliciano's plan worked. One by one frogs jumped in the bowl; splashing water everywhere. When the bowl was filled, Feliciano slapped the lid that went with the container on, opened his brother's window, and let all the frogs free. Now there were only about twenty frogs to go. Repeating what he had done before, Feliciano placed the water-filled bowl on his brother's bed and watched as the last few frogs jumped in. But, two frogs seemed to refuse on leaving.

"Come on guys. I gotta let you free!"

Feliciano pounced to try and catch the duo, but failed. He ran after them, knocking over almost everything in his brother's room. Finally Feliciano cornered the duo and caught them. "Gotcha!" he announced as he snatched the two and put them in the bowl along with the rest of the frogs.

After putting the remaining frogs out the window, Feliciano noticed his brother's room and his heart sunk.

"Oh no. Big brother is going to kill me." he whispered to himself.

"Hey, you get all those things out of my room?" Lovino asked from behind the door.

"Y-yes."

"Good, beca-"

Lovino stared at his room. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. "What the fuck did you do to my room Feliciano?" he walked over and chocked the younger Italian; head-butting him.

"I-I'm sorry big brother! I'm so sorry! The frogs... and, and... I'm sorry." Feliciano fell into tears. "I'll fix it! I promise."

Lovino felt his mouth go dry. He truly hated when his brother cried. Smiling, he let go of the grip he had on his brother's neck and hugged him.

"Oh, just don't worry about it."

Feliciano sniffled. "Really?"

Lovino sighed. "Yeah. It's not like you broke anything."

Feliciano smiled and hugged his brother back. "Grazie. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, bonehead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I was at one of my dad's meetings for his work and thought this up while playing 'Pocket Frogs' on my IPod. Sorry for mistakes. Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
